Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 3 & 9 \\ 5 & 2 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}7 & 5 \\ 3 & 2 \\ 9 & 0\end{array}\right]$